How They Became Starlights
by Loverofgoodstories27
Summary: This a short oneshot of how I think Starlights might have received their powers.


Years before the Starlights became Sailor Senshi to fight evil and protect their Princess and planet, they were normal children living on Kinmoku. The people of Kinmoku that resided around the Palace participated every generation in a qualification tournament for the Princess to see who would inherit the previous Starlights powers and Senshi status. The tournament was for all girls between ages thirteen and fourteen. The next generation wouldn't be chosen for another few years, when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten first met each other face to face.

The recess was separated between the boys and girls. The boys of Kinmoku were known to be more rowdy with their games, therefore the teachers tried to keep the two groups separated as best as possible.

The age eleven teacher was watching three particular students as they were out during recess. Taiki, the tallest of her age, even taller than the boys, was sitting by a tree with a book in her hands. The teacher knew Taiki was the smartest of her age as well, but she never socialized with the others that often.

She turned to look at another student she had to keep an eye on, Seiya. She was the most playful of the girls, sometimes caught playing games with the boys if the teachers weren't watching closely. She was playing with the other girls, sometime teasing them in a friendly manner.

The third student was a transfer to the school closest to the Palace, making it the most prestigious. Yaten. She simply walked around the play area, being separated from the rest of the students due to her shorter stature and white hair, which was abnormal for Kinmoku. The teacher felt bad for her newest student, wishing she could help the girl in a way, so she could fit in with the other students more and make friends.

Yaten happened to be walking by Taiki at the same time that Seiya kicked the ball to far. The ball hit Yaten in the head, making her fall onto Taiki. "Ow!" Yaten said, holding her head, Taiki muttered complaints of her own. Seiya ran over and held out a hand for the shorter girl. "Sorry. I forgot I kicked so hard." Seiya explained, pulling Yaten back to her feet. Yatne frowned at the raven-haired girl, rubbing her head close to her temple. "You okay?" Seiya asked the taller girl who was still sitting against the tree. "I'm fine." She muttered before she picked up her book.

"I'm Seiya, aren't you new?" Seiya introduced herself and asked Yaten. "Yaten, and yes. I've never lived this close to the Palace before. That and everyone here is mean to me because I'm different." Yaten said, looking at her feet. "I'm different, Taiki's different," Taiki glanced up and glared at Seiya. "why should they not treat you the same as us?" Seiya continued. "How are you different? You look more normal than me." Yaten said, crossing her amrs over her chest.

"I'm stronger than the other girls and can beat some of the boys at their games and Taiki is the tallest person I've met and she the smartest, smarter than our teacher sometimes!" Seiya said, smiling. "She's right." Taiki said, standing to her feet, closing her book. "We can't all be the same. If we were, either all or none of us could protect Kinmoku or Princess Kakyuu." She finished as they all started walking back inside when the teacher called for the end of recess. "I guess you're right." Yaten said, smiling lightly.

For the next two years, the three slowly became friends, then were the only ones they could talk truthfully to and knowing the others wouldn't betray them. When Seiya said she wanted to be chosen as a Starlight, the boys made fun of her and said she couldn't because she didn't obey the rules, Taiki and Yaten defended her and told her a simply thing as obediency wouldn't matter.

It was mere days before the tournament, and thirteen year old Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were eating lunch together, talking about the tournament. "I can't wait!" Seiya exclaimed, her mouth full of food. "Don't talk while your mouth is full." Taiki frowned at her friend. "I don't really care. No one hardly knows who I am and I'm too different, how could I be chosen as a Starlight when no one even wants to pick me during recess." Yaten said, picking at her food. Her height hadn't changed much since her childhood, while Seiya hit puberty and was slowly growing taller and Taiki was taller than the age sixteen boys and the teachers.

"And I can barely play games during recess, so how could I battle evil and win t he fight?" Taiki asked Seiya, agreeing with Yaten about how they could possibly be chosen to protect their planet and Princess. "Just because you don't understand why other _people_ would chose you, doesn't mean fate will do the same thing. The tournament isn't a vote, it's more of a show to see first hand who is chosen. My mom said it's really cool when you see who the new Starlights are." Seiya said, smiling.

The other two smiled lightly. "It might be fun, I'll admit." Yaten confessed. "We could have the chance to visit other planets if we were chosen." Taiki said, making them all laugh. "See! We have the same chance of being chosen as everyone else." Seiya told them. "Get a grip!" The three girls turned to look at some boy sitting behind them at a table.

"Like you three losers would ever get chosen." One boy said, sneering at the three. "Ya, you have to be able to listen to rules," Another boy said, looking at Seiya. "You have to be able to fight." He continued, looking at Taiki. "And you can't be a freak." He finished, looking at Yaten. "We have as much of a chance as all the others!" Seiya said, defending her and the other two girls. "Ya right." A third boy said, all three laughing before they went back to eating. Seiya sat back down and looked at her two friends.

"They're right, we shouldn't get out hopes up when we have no chance." Yaten said before she grabbed her bag and walked away. Taiki did the same and opened a book as she walked. Seiya sighed and leaned forward in her seat, feeling down about those boys picking on them for no reason.

The day of the tournament, all thirteen and fourteen year old girls were dressed in the appropriate attire for the duration of the tournament. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki stood at the back of the room, happy that they were the last, knowing they wouldn't have to embarrassed themselves before someone was revealed as the next team of Starlights. After hours of listening to the tournament, the room slowly emptied until the three were nervously hoping that the three before them would be chosen.

"Thank you ladies! On to our next and last three young ladies. Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten." The three looked at each other, nodded, and walked out into the arena. Immediately they heard the boys that knew them booing all three of them. They looked around and saw at the front of the arena sat Princess Kakyuu and the previous, possibly still to be, Starlights standing on both sides of her.

"Ladies, you will have ten minutes to defeat your enemy. Begin!" The announcer called before the three heard a gate opening. "We have to at least try since we're here." Seiya told the two, receiving a nod before they turned and heard growling. Their eyes grew wide when they saw a Kinmokan Lion. Orange fur with a white mane and a barbed tail. The lion spotted the three girls and immediately ran at them. Seiya and Taiki jumped out of the way, leaving Yaten in the lion's path. "Yaten, run!" Seiya yelled in fear. Yaten clenched her fists and set her feet. "Yaten!" Taiki yelled. Before the lion could close it's jaw on Yaten's arm, she jumped and gracefully flipped over the lion, landing on her feet behind the lion.

Seiya and Taiki smiled before they cheered. Yaten smiled, placing her hands on her hips, happy she could still perform the flip after not participating in gymnastics since she moved closer to the Palace. The lion spun around, growling, before it charged at the three again.

Sitting at the front of the arena, Kakyuu watched the last three girls. "Princess, we should stop this. Those girls are going to be killed." The current Fighter stated, frowning at the scene of the lion charging at a defenseless Yaten. "No, let them continue. If we need to intervene, we will." Kakyuu said before she watched Yaten flip perfectly over the lion, not receiving a single scratch from its tail. "Yes, Princess." Fighter said before she turned back to watch the three.

Back in the arena, as the lion charged at the three, they all quickly devised a plan and nodded, knowing the others would understand perfectly what to do. Before the lion got close enough, Seiya and Taiki jumped out of the way and once again, Yaten flipped into the air at the last second, only to land on the lion's back. Once she grabbed the lion's mane, Taiki and Seiya ran back up to the lion and grabbed its front legs, pulling them out from under it before Yaten rolled it onto it's back, jumping out of the way before rolled on top of her.

The three jumped back and watched as the lion rolled back to its feet. They watched, expecting it to charge at them again. But before it could, everyone watching grew quiet. Seiya turned her head and looked at the two before she gasped. "What's wrong?" Taiki asked, looking down at her friend. "You-" Seiya began before Yaten cut her off, speaking the same time she did. "You-"

Before they could say anything else, a white light surrounded each other them, blinding them. They looked down and saw their clothes disappearing before another outfit reappeared. One they recognized as the Starlights fuku. The light surrounding them disappeared and they were left standing in the middle of the arena, with the entire city and the Princess watching them.

Kakyuu stood from her seat, smiling, before she stepped off the ledge and lowered herself into the arena, followed by the previous Starlights. "Well done girls. Not only have you shown your worth as a Senshi, but that you can work together as a team, which not all Starlights in the past have been able to do." Kakyuu told them. "Thank you, Princess." Seiya said, smiling kindly at Kakyuu. The Princess turned and nodded at the previous Starlights.

The three women stepped forward and the previous Fighter stepped up to Seiya, holding out the winged star brooch. "This is yours now." She said, smiling at the younger Fighter. Seiya accepted the brooch and thanked the woman before she looked over, seeing Taiki and Yaten had been given theirs as well. They all smiled at each other in disbelief. "Citizens of Kinmoku, these young girls have been chosen as your next protectors." Kakyyu said, addressing everyone. The three new Starlights heard mutters before everyone began to loudly cheer for them. "Come this way girls, your parents are waiting for you." Kakyuu told them, smiling. The three girls smiled as they followed their Princess out of the arena.

The next day, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walked into their class and was surprised by the balloons and cheering inside. "Congratulations girls." Their teacher said, smiling kindly. They all nodded before they continued into the room. The three saw the boys from a few days prior that had teased them at lunch. The three looked at each other before they walked over.

"Who's a loser now?" Seiya asked, smirking at the three frowning boys. "I can't believe the three losers are the ones protecting us." One said, frowning. "One day, you'll be lucky if we save you three after everything you've done to us." Yaten said, frowning. Before either of the two sides could say anything more, the warning alarm sounded loudly through the whole school building. The three new Starlights ran out of the room while everyone ducked for cover, pulling out their brooches before they transformed. "Time to go to work." Taiki said, laughing. "I might like this if it keeps getting us out of class." Seiya said. "Sometimes I'd agree to that, but not with this alternative, Seiya." Yaten said before they all laughed and ran out of the school.


End file.
